


Только попробовать

by Kristell_Schwarz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Piercings, Students, Русский | Russian, Учебные заведения, Юмор, ангст, минет, пирсинг, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristell_Schwarz/pseuds/Kristell_Schwarz
Summary: Когда Сынмин давит на мозоль неидеальности огромным ведром клубничного мороженого, тут кто угодно может сломаться — не только Чанбин.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Seo Changbin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 15





	Только попробовать

**Author's Note:**

> Родилось из вот [этих](https://sun9-67.userapi.com/c857636/v857636559/215a18/9Tz6csJvCfo.jpg) [фоток](https://sun9-67.userapi.com/c857636/v857636559/215a10/S_s8msCY3u8.jpg) *помилуйбоже*  
>   
> 

— Ликси, солнце, скажи, что на нашем уютном междусобойчике делает денди-бой всея потока, м? — спрашивает Хёнджин, заваливаясь на кухню, пока Феликс нарезает чуть подостывшую из духовки пиццу, а Чан едва не висит на нём, обнимая, положив подбородок на плечо. Чанбин добивает последний уровень в игре, сидя в углу на табуретке, куда сбежал от Минхо и Джисона, пытавшихся отобрать у него мобильник, потому что «ты сюда пришёл в телефоне своём копаться или веселиться с нами?». Чанбин честно пришёл веселиться, только вот двух врагов убьёт сначала.

— Потому что это его лучший друг, — бросает Чанбин, пока Хёнджин с початой бутылкой пива с лёгкостью запрыгивает на стол. Главное, что об люстру не бьётся головой, а остальное неважно. — А друг изъявил желание познакомиться с такими прекрасными нами.

— Я думал, это я твой лучший друг, — куксится Хёнджин, делая глоток, и тянется к пицце, за что получает от Чана по рукам.

— Поверь, иногда «такие прекрасные мы» имеют больше привилегий, чем лучшие друзья. По крайней мере у Ликси, — философски утешает его всё ещё Чанбин.

Феликс продолжает молчать и резать пиццу.

— Я вас всех люблю, если что, — улыбается он и поворачивает голову к Чану, чтобы поцеловать в щёку. — Тебя, естественно, больше.

— Ой всё, — спрыгивает со стола Хёнджин и, проходя мимо Чанбина на выход, забирает у него из рук мобильник. — Пошли уже, задрот несчастный.

— Эй! Ну там от партии полминуты осталось, отдай! Ненавижу тебя блин! — орёт Чанбин, налетая на него со спины и пытаясь отобрать девайс.

— Ты меня обожаешь, — безапелляционно.

И он, бесспорно, прав.

Пока Чан и Феликс с подключившимся к ним Чонином таскают из кухни в гостиную пиццу на тарелках, Сынмин с Джисоном раскладывают на полу твистер.

— Ну и кто в это старьё в наше время играет? — бурчит Хёнджин, рассматривая потёртые цветные круги на клеёнке, и наконец тащит из тарелки приглянувшийся кусман.

— Не хочешь играть — будешь крутить стрелочку, — авторитетно и с равнодушием заявляет Сынмин и успевает схватить за секунду до Джисона свой стакан с апельсиновым соком, который едва не каждый на этой вечеринке грозится заменить на алкоголь.

Вечеринка, конечно, понятие весьма условное и сомнительное, учитывая наличие на ней старосты потока, на котором учатся Джисон, Феликс и Хёнджин. Старосты, которого и сам Чанбин успел зацепить в универе, пока учился и участвовал во всех движах факультета вместе с Чаном и Минхо. Старосты, занудство которого на посвяте их курса едва не довело до белого каления. Тогда они все были зелёными. И даже если Чан и Минхо теперь студенты уже не бакалавриата, а магистратуры и аспирантуры и по идее самые ответственные — что отчасти не совсем так, — а Чанбин и вовсе уже рабочий люд, потерявшийся из университета где-то между подачей документов на магистратуру и подвалом своей «работы на лето», то наличие всего лишь одного — и даже не самого младшего — занудного зануды в их компании — уже намёк на апокалипсис для всех. Видимо, кроме Феликса.

Хёнджин с Джисоном травят очередные весёлые истории про девчонок с потока, пока все нежелающие по-трезвому играть в твистер и остальные «наполки», как говорит Минхо — потому что в настолки играют на столе, — планомерно накидываются пивом, Сынмин едва не засыпает на коленях у Феликса, что не остаётся незамеченным.

— Эй, староста, а ты как развлекаешься в свободное время? — закидывает удочку Хёнджин, снова получая от Чана по рукам — теперь за то, что тырит пиццу чаще остальных. Поглощает почти как пылесос оладьи в телепузиках.

— Что такое это ваше свободное время? — говорит Сынмин, и все до единого как по команде закатывают глаза. Кто-то со вздохом, кто-то со стоном. Ну невозможно же. Сынмин ждёт, пока все закончат ритуал, и со смехом продолжает: — Вы такие смешные, право слово. Ну фильмы я смотрю, гуляю, читаю, играю в игры — как все отдыхаю. А вы что думали, я поехавший кукухой зубрила? Хотя не отвечайте — ваша реакция за вас всё сказала.

Чанбин видит по глазам Феликса, что тот тоже удивлён такому положению вещей. А ведь лучший друг.

— Ну учитывая, что ты уже второй час гоняешь сок — такой из тебя завсегдатай вечеринок, — провоцирует уже Минхо.

— Моё настроение, по крайней мере, не зависит от алкоголя, и мне не надо ждать, пока градус повысится в крови, чтобы веселиться.

— То-то ты там на границе царства Морфея только что веселился, — подхватывает Хёнджин и кивает на поле: — Ты первый играешь.

— С кем?

— А вон, Чанбину вечно очень не хватает игр.

— Чего-о-о? — вопит Чанбин, обиженно надувая губы на подставу Хёнджина.

— Ничего, давай-давай, надо ж с кого-то начинать, — подшучивает тот, выпинывая его с насиженного места.

Чанбин в принципе не против. Смущает одно — по ходу партии выясняется, что высокий рост тут вполне себе преимущество, и все ржут над тем, как он — метр с кепкой — постепенно разъезжается, буквально с комфортом расположившись на длинноногом Сынмине.

— Ещё немного, и Бини-хён тупо повиснет на Сынмине, не доставая руками и ногами до поля, — подмечает Чонин.

Так и происходит. У Сынмина конечности даже в раскоряку длиннее, чем у Чанбина, просто обнявшего его собой и тщетно пытающегося достать до свободного жёлтого круга рукой.

— Сынмин выиграл, — ржёт вместе со всеми Хёнджин над тем, что Чанбину не пришлось даже падать, чтобы проиграть — Сынмин просто поднял его собой.

Подобную тактику выбирает и Хёнджин, играя с Феликсом. Чану удаётся обыграть Джисона своими длиннющими руками, а гибкий Минхо изворачивается и всё же выигрывает у, казалось бы, длиннющего, Чонина. Потом они играют на проигрыш и на выигрыш, отчего на вершине оказывается Сынмин, а проигрывает всем — Чанбин.

— А желание? — вдруг вспоминает Джисон, пока Сынмин сворачивает поле.

Сынмин тушуется и мнётся, мол, какое желание, просто так же играли, но остальные подхватывают. Чанбин допивает бутылку и тянется за второй за спинку дивана.

— Можно я немного подумаю? — спрашивает Сынмин, пока Минхо распаковывает дженгу.

Тут уже подключаются все разом, усаживаясь в круг. Хёнджин тыкает Чанбина локтями под рёбра, Джисон с другой стороны тоже каждый круг мешает вытаскивать бруски, но башня всё же падает на Сынмине.

— И кто загадывает? — спрашивает тот.

— Наверно, Феликс, как самый удачливый, — разрешает не успевший начаться — а Хёнджин и Джисон уже собирались — спор Чан, указывая на рядом сидящего Феликса, который вытаскивал брусок перед Сынмином.

— Тогда… — Феликс смотрит с прищуром и хитрой улыбочкой на Сынмина, а потом почему-то косится на Чанбина.

Сынмин с отчаяньем в глазах робко вцепляется в рукав кофты Феликса и совсем мелко трясёт головой со страхом в глазах, но Чанбин улавливает это даже на расстоянии.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал пирсинг.

Глаза Сынмина опасно расширяются, словно вот-вот выпадут из орбит, и он уже перестаёт шептать одними губами «нет-нет-нет», потому что пытается хватать ими воздух в немом возмущении.

— А Чанбин-хён ему поможет, — расплывается в улыбке Феликс аки сытый котяра. — Совместим два желания в одно.

Все вокруг слегка недоумевают от логических цепочек Феликса, но первым отмирает Джисон.

— А что, тихоня староста с пирсингом…

— Если ты это сделаешь, считай — ты принят в нашу команду, — с лёгкой улыбкой встревает Хёнджин, подначивая.

— Вы с ума сошли? Меня родичи со свету сживут, если увидят прокол, — наконец оживает Сынмин.

— Ну в целом, — флегматично отзывается Чанбин, который в общем-то не против сделать лишний пирсинг в своей жизни, вместо того чтобы выполнять что-то слишком постыдное, — прокалывать можно не только уши и то, что на виду…

Для примера Чанбин демонстрирует свою штангу в языке, и Сынмин буквально гипнотизируется.

— Ладно… Хорошо, — сдаётся он под напором остальных. — Прямо сейчас?

— Ну у меня всё с собой, только можно где-то уединиться, чтобы всякие… — Джисон именно в этот момент копошится под рукой, слегка толкая Чанбина и позволяя не договаривать и так уже понятную мысль.

— Можете это сделать в спальне, — разрешает Чан.

— Только непотребствами там не занимайтесь на нашей кровати! — кричит в спину Феликс, и Чанбин слегка напрягается, поднимая в коридоре свою сумку из общей горы.

— Не боишься? — спрашивает Чанбин, пропуская его в комнату первым.

— В детстве я часто падал с велосипеда и рассекал коленки и ладони в кровь — не думаю, что это сильно больнее, — равнодушно отвечает он, садясь на компьютерное кресло за столом, включая настольную лампу.

Чанбин придвигает лампу к краю стола, чтобы та светила на пол и начинает вытаскивать из небольшой кожаной сумки на маленькое полотенце всё нужное: одноразовый катетер, антисептик и два пакетика — с одноразовыми перчатками и нужными пирсингами.

— И часто ты так на вписках колешь всякое? — спрашивает Сынмин и естественным движением наклоняется за початой бутылкой пива Чанбина, словно бы она его. Чанбин провожает бутылку удивлённым взглядом, пока не видит сомневающийся сынминов, после чего едва не ловит собственную челюсть у пола — Сынмин всё же делает довольно большой глоток, прислоняя тёмное горлышко стеклянной бутылки к полным и красивым губам, после чего слегка морщится. А когда по этим губам проходится язык, оставляя влажный и блестящий в свете лампы блеск, Чанбин едва не забывает, что хотел сделать, представляя в голове, как Сынмин проводит языком по верхней губе, в то время как по нижней скользит маленький металлический шарик.

— Чаще, чем ты думаешь, — с усилием отводит Чанбин глаза от влажных губ. — Алкоголь способствует.

— Я только попробовал, если что. Остальным знать не обязательно, — говорит Сынмин о пиве и протягивает обратно бутылку. Чанбин кивает, мол, поставь где стояла, и не смотрит даже.

— Угу. Язык?

— Наверно? Его хотя бы не видно. А вообще, я не особо понимаю, зачем себе что-то прокалывать, если это не видно.

— Пирсинг не всегда эстетика. Иногда это функциональные изменения. Например, новые ощущения при поцелуях, если мы говорим про язык. — Чанбин протягивает пакетик со штангами Сынмину. — Выбирай.

— И каково это? Ну, целоваться с пирсингом? — Сынмин выбирает из порядка десяти штук простую классическую штангу с маленькими шариками и отдаёт всё обратно Чанбину.

Чанбин даже не может посмеяться над тем, какой у Сынмина очевидный выбор. Хотя, с другой стороны, для человека, который вероятнее всего избавится от пирсинга в первую же неделю, выбор довольно разумный — зачем выпендриваться?

— Ну тут скорее не для человека с пирсингом ощущения другие, а для того, кто с этим человеком целуется. Для меня изменилось то, что я могу пользоваться не только языком, но и пирсингом.

Сынмин теребит пальцами полы рубашки, а потом резко в тишине сползает с кресла на пол и, секундно заглядывая ему в глаза своими чёрными зрачками-омутами, касается ладонью шеи:

— Я только проверить.

И Чанбин не успевает обработать информацию до того, как Сынмин приближается слишком близко, а его влажные прохладные губы касаются его губ. Сынмин — к огромному удивлению Чанбина — смелее, чем кажется, и раскрывает губы, позволяя Чанбину сразу углубить поцелуй. Кончик его языка очерчивает круг вокруг металлического шарика и словно пытается поймать его, оттянуть. Поцелуй выходит совсем не робким, словно Сынмин старается действительно в краткое время понять, каково это — целоваться с человеком со штангой в языке.

Когда Сынмин отстраняется, то тут же отводит взгляд, шаря по полу, и шепчет «прости, я не должен был», и Чанбин совершенно не успевает прийти в себя, когда Сынмин срывается и покидает комнату. А затем, как оказывается, и квартиру.

***

Чанбин несколько дней пытается выбросить из головы этот дурацкий поцелуй с дурацким Ким Сынмином, за которым ещё с первого курса выстраивалась толпа скромных отличниц в попытках завладеть хоть каплей его внимания. А оказалось, Сынмин совсем ни разу не по девочкам. Либо Чанбин вообще ни хрена не понимает, какого чёрта тогда произошло и какого чёрта Сынмин нарушил своё же правило «я не пью», согласился на пирсинг, да ещё и поцеловал его. Чанбин, конечно, не сказал причину, по которой Сынмин так резко сбежал, остальным, но не исключено, что тот же Хёнджин или Феликс сами выпытали из него всю информацию. Потому что буквально через несколько дней они вдвоём и притащили Сынмина к Чанбину прямо на работу.

— Уютненько тут у вас, — осматривается вокруг Феликс, пока Хёнджин уже привычно грабит миниаквариум, полный желейных червячков со вкусом колы. Сынмин очень старательно, но тщетно пытается прикинуться ветошью, осматривая дизайн стен.

— У вас только пары закончились? — спрашивает Чанбин, не зная, что делать с повисшей в воздухе неловкостью и то и дело срывается взглядом на Сынмина.

Феликс падает на кожаный диван к Хёнджину и мычит утвердительно, забирая у него половину мармеладок.

— Сынмина вот привели к тебе за ручку, а то он в прошлый раз испугался, но желание-то надо исполнять! — подмигивает Хёнджин Сынмину.

— Ну, тогда иди сюда, Сынмин, — кивает Чанбин в сторону кушетки рядом с собой и хлопает ладонью по краю, разворачиваясь на крутящейся табуретке.

Сынмин молча занимает указанное место, пока он надевает перчатки, а Феликс и Хёнджин в голос ржут, подтрунивая над «трусливым Сынмином», который сбежал бы и на другую планету, лишь бы не прокалывать язык.

— Так, ну-ка вышли оба, — шикает на них Чанбин, дезинфицируя штангу, которую Сынмин выбрал ещё в прошлый раз, и вскрывая катетер. — Ждите в холле. Или на улице.

Феликс послушно тянет Хёнджина на выход вместе с банкой мармелада, и Чанбин внутренне расслабляется, но всё равно снова сжимается, когда максимально близко видит перед собой взгляд тёмных карих глаз. Чанбин впервые замечает, что взгляд Сынмина совсем слегка косит, и это дезориентирует, потому что придаёт ему ещё больше этого шарма плюшевого щенка, которому хочется взлохматить макушку. Эдакий золотистый ретривер. Но, как оказалось, и это ощущение обманно.

Чанбин прокашливается, когда приходится своими ногами свести его ноги вместе, чтобы сесть вплотную напротив него, расставив свои ноги. От взгляда не ускользает и то, как Сынмин в этот момент напрягается, упираясь коленями точно в пах.

— Язык высунь, — просит Чанбин, и Сынмин робко высовывает самый кончик. — Да не бойся ты. Полностью.

Чанбин тянет его язык чуть сильнее, заставляя шире открыть рот и примеряет нужный угол катетером.

— Расслабь язык, — просит снова Чанбин, но на эту просьбу Сынмин не реагирует. — Больно не будет, обещаю.

— Я не боюфь боли, — впервые подаёт шепелявый голос Сынмин, пока Чанбин держит его язык пальцами.

— Тогда расслабь. Больнее будет, если мышцы напряжены.

Сынмин старается расслабить, и Чанбин, подгадывая момент, резко и с лёгкостью протыкает язык иголкой с надетой на ней трубкой, сразу вытаскивая иглу, чтобы не поцарапать нёбо, и тянется за штангой.

— Я так понимаю, ты предпочёл, чтобы даже твой лучший друг считал, что ты боишься боли, и поэтому сбежал тогда, — говорит Чанбин, вставляя вместо иглы в трубку штангу и вытаскивая катетер. Он заботливо протягивает Сынмину салфетку, чтобы тот не заляпал слюной брюки, и закручивает нижний шарик под языком. Момент для поговорить он, конечно, выбрал идеальный, пока Сынмин не может ни сбежать снова, ни возразить.

— Зачем им знать о том, что я совершил по дурости? — отвечает Сынмин, проверяя свои ощущения, когда Чанбин заканчивает.

Чанбин выбрасывает перчатки в рядом стоящую урну и тянется к тумбе, где стоит телефон на подставке, заодно доставая из верхнего шкафчика тюбик с жидкостью, чтобы отдать его Сынмину.

— Полоскать раз в два часа сегодня и завтра. Желательно сегодня не травмировать никакой пищей, завтра, скорее всего сильно опухнет. Возможно, до дефектов речи. Послезавтра отёк точно спадёт. Чтобы предотвратить сильный отёк, можешь кубик льда покатать во рту, если не холодно, или пить холодное, согревая во рту. Снимать надолго не рекомендую, если не собираешься снимать насовсем. Язык затягивается буквально за пару-тройку часов — обратно вставить уже вряд ли сможешь. — Чанбин протягивает ему свой разблокированный телефон с месенджером. — Дай свои контакты на всякий случай. Если что случится с проколом, чтобы ты мог мне написать.

Сынмин пару секунд думает — видимо, над причиной отказа, — но всё же забивает свой номер, отсылая себе стикер с его телефона. Чанбин слышит характерное «ка-ток» и одобрительно кивает, забирая телефон.

— Спасибо, что ты тоже никому ничего не рассказал, — тихо произносит Сынмин, вставая и направляясь к выходу в холл, а Чанбин идёт следом. — А то этим гиенам только повод дай…

— Да не за что, пиши — ещё что-нибудь проверим, — ржёт Чанбин, открывая ему дверь, и хочет прибить себя ею же за тупой пикаперский подкат с отсылками.

***

Сынмин пропадает насовсем и, несмотря на обмен контактами, даже через три дня попросту не отвечает на вопрос «как дела с языком?» и не читает сообщения.

— Придёшь в пятницу? Чану там премию дали на работе, он решил проставиться, — ловит его в универе Хёнджин, куда Чанбин завернул, чтобы отдать одному типу заказанный проект. Пирсинги пирсингами, а порой пара курсачей по бывшей спецухе за ночь нехило падают в карман, да ещё и можно без зазрения совести и нахаляву пользоваться университетской библиотекой под чужими паролями.

— А кто будет?

— Да все свои, как обычно, — чешет репу Хёнджин, не понимая вопроса.

— Ну раньше Сынмин в «как обычно» не входил, вот я и спрашиваю, — неловко выкручивается Чанбин. — Вдруг и в этот раз сюрпризы.

— Да нет вроде, но Феликс уже присел Сынмину на уши по поводу сбора, — неловко ухмыляется Хёнджин. — Так что, я думаю, он снова будет.

— Я не знаю, у меня на пятницу много клиентов записано, — врёт напропалую Чанбин, пытаясь отмазаться. — Если освобожусь не сильно поздно, то подгребу...

— Ну смотри, мы тебя ждём, ты знаешь. Ладно, я побегу, а то уже пара сейчас начнётся.

Чанбин прощается с Хёнджином, разрешая ему немного повисеть на своей шее, и думает перед уходом взять себе кофе на островке в холле, пока есть время до смены. И стоя в очереди он замечает, как Сынмин, не глядя, направляется к той же кофейне. Чанбин видит это словно в замедленной съёмке, потому что Сынмин, высунув кончик языка, а после него нижний шарик штанги, абсолютно отточенным движением проводит между сомкнутых губ, а потом блестящий шарик снова исчезает во рту. А в следующую секунду поднимает взгляд и встречается с глазами Чанбина. Видно, что ему вдруг становится неловко, стыдно и ещё много как, поэтому не возникает даже удивления, когда он растеряно разворачивается и быстрым шагом направляется к аудитории, скрываясь за тяжёлой металлической дверью.

И паззл в голове Чанбина складывается — Сынмин его избегает с того самого поцелуя. А ещё он понимает кое-что очень хорошо — не зря он соврал Хёнджину про загруз и теперь просто обязан прийти на тусовку.

Сынмин действительно оказывается там. Чанбин заваливается на пару часов позже остальных, хотя бы делая вид, что он был сильно занят. Игрой вечера оказывается не особо весёлая монополия, в которую выигрывает — неудивительно ни для кого — Сынмин, пока Чанбин тихо потягивает принесённое с собой пиво в сторонке, а потом снова достают дженгу.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — говорит Сынмин, собираясь, скорее всего, в туалет, и Феликс не упускает возможности подколоть его:

— Только не сбеги, как в прошлый раз.

Чанбин тоже неловко и молча линяет из общего круга, пока никто не заметил. Ждёт недолго у двери в ванную, а потом, когда дверь распахивается и на него смотрит не ожидавший такого поворота событий Сынмин, дёргает его за руку и тянет в ту самую спальню, где в прошлый раз должен был колоть ему язык.

Сынмин, как ни странно, не сопротивляется, когда Чанбин буквально вталкивает его в комнату, незаметно закрывая за собой дверь на внутреннюю щеколду.

— Садись, — командует Чанбин в темноте комнаты, предполагая, что Сынмин сядет туда же, где сидел в прошлый раз. За стол. Но когда Чанбин включает настольную лампу, Сынмин оказывается сидящим на краю кровати, положив руки на колени, что слегка выбивает из колеи.

— Я хотел узнать, как дела с языком, но ты меня игнорировал. — Чанбин даже сам себе верит с большим трудом, что ему есть до этого дело спустя фигову тучу времени.

— Не видел нужды отвечать — я снял штангу.

— Врёшь — я видел в универе позавчера. И сейчас ты сидел и постоянно игрался языком. — Чанбин блефует — он не обращал внимания на Сынмина, но уверен, тот так и делал, потому что это постоянная привычка новичков, которым мешает инородный предмет во рту. — Покажи пирсу.

Чанбин подходит ближе и встаёт рядом с ним на колени, чтобы быть на том же уровне, и выжидательно смотрит.

— Ну?

Сынмин нехотя высовывает язык, и Чанбин отмечает, что зажило всё прекрасно.

— Я могу идти теперь? — нетерпеливо и с лёгким раздражением спрашивает Сынмин, а Чанбин зачем-то кивает робко, после чего резко хлопает его ладонями по коленям, останавливая. Сынмин с секунды две смотрит на него вопросительно, только потом спрашивая: — Что?

А у Чанбина позорно потеют и дрожат ладони в этот момент. Жар приливает к щекам и шее, словно липнет на них, и отделаться от него уже невозможно.

— Я только проверить, — вторит идиотской фразе Сынмина Чанбин, глядя прямо в глаза, и сокращает между ними расстояние, целуя и сразу проникая в приоткрытый рот языком. Цепляет кончиком штангу и отстраняется буквально на мгновение, чтобы заглянуть в глаза и увидеть в них чёткое «да», перед тем как снова поцеловать, сваливая Сынмина на кровать.

Со штангой он целуется крайне опасливо, но Чанбин идёт напролом и своей нетерпеливостью заставляет его подстраиваться. Вести удаётся с переменным успехом, но Сынмин всё равно отстраняет его от себя явно в попытке остановить или хотя бы сбавить темп, когда Чанбин выправляет полы его рубашки из джинсов и касается разгорячённой кожи прохладными пальцами. Он боится быть отвергнутым, хотя этого не происходит ни в первую, ни даже в десятую секунду, пока Сынмин смотрит на него в упор, думая о чём-то своём.

— Это как расценивать? — наконец раздаётся его низкий и тихий голос в тишине, а Чанбину хочется залепить себе в лоб ладонью. Как подкат, блин.

Чанбин смотрит осоловело и даже не знает, как ответить так, чтобы и не обидеть, и тупым не выглядеть. Оборжать всё к хренам собачьим или сказать ну вот как есть? Словно, блин, и так непонятно. Но, видимо, Сынмину и впрямь непонятно.

— Как попытку склонить к сексу понравившегося человека. Но видимо, не сильно удачную.

— А это так, разовая акция, или мы потом встречаться будем?

Понимание не приходит даже спустя пару десятков секунд, всерьёз ли он или стебётся с покерфейсом, пока Чанбин буквально лежит на нём, чуть-чуть не успев засунуть руку в трусы. Ещё б про свадьбу спросил, ей-богу.

— Ты знаешь, я как-то не задумывался над этим ещё пару минут назад, — ляпает Чанбин, понимая, что Сынмин просто убьёт сейчас весь настрой нахрен. — Но мы можем над этим подумать прямо сейчас, если тебе очень хочется...

— Не хочется, — солнечно улыбается Сынмин и притягивает к себе. — Ты всё равно никуда не денешься теперь.

И Чанбин воспринимает это как угрозу, что, думается ему, недалеко от правды, целует и расстёгивает его джинсы. Ощущение прогулки по минному полю не проходит, хоть и Сынмин явно показал, что он действительно хочет и согласен. Однако предчувствие взрыва не покидает ни на секунду.

Сынмин переворачивает их, не давая просунуть руку под бельё, и Чанбин оглаживает его задницу, сжимая аппетитную ягодицу сквозь грубую ткань. Так тоже неплохо, хотя не покидает ощущение, что что-то ускользает из виду. Сынмин медленно ведёт руку вниз по его торсу, спуская ладонь на пах, и слегка сжимает ствол пальцами. Совсем неторопливо и неловко. Чанбин подаётся бёдрами вверх в попытке усилить ощущения от прикосновения, и Сынмин расстёгивает ремень и пуговицу, вжикает молнией, надавливая собачкой так, что Чанбин непроизвольно стонет в поцелуй, и оттягивает резинку трусов насколько этого позволяет ширинка. Все действия такие аккуратные, педантичные и неумелые, что в голове наконец проясняется, вместе с чем там же в мозгу красным загорается лампочка и начинает верещать сигнализация — «Сынмин — чёртов девственник».

— Давай…

— Тшш… — Сынмин перебивает его, не дав сказать, и смотрит с каким-то любопытством. — Ты говорил, есть разница при поцелуях…

Чанбин скованно кивает, вспыхивая как спичка от такого полушёпота, а потом видит, как Сынмин резко спускается вниз, поддевая пальцами кромку его джинсов с резинкой белья и тянет вниз, продолжая смотреть исключительно на член. Сопротивляться уже не хочется — любопытство и предвкушение берут верх. Хочется посмотреть, что будет дальше. Особенно когда Сынмин проводит кончиком языка меж губ, касаясь только подушечками пальцев ствола, а потом наклоняется и накрывает головку губами. Чанбин чувствует его дыхание, язык и губы, чувствует даже металлический шарик пирсинга, проходящий вдоль ствола. Сынмин не противится, когда Чанбин путается ладонью в его пшеничных волосах на затылке, слегка гладит и иногда напрягает пальцы на его шее, когда ощущает твёрдый шарик прямо на чувствительной головке.

— Господи… — шепчет Чанбин и всё же не даёт Сынмину продолжить, заставляя оторваться, и тянет к себе, чтобы поцеловать снова, на этот раз пробираясь ладонью под резинку белья.

Сынмин мычит в поцелуй, когда Чанбин обхватывает ладонью его член, нажимая большим пальцем на головку и размазывая выступившую каплю смазки.

— Так почему я? — решает мстительно поиздеваться Чанбин в стиле Сынмина, переворачивая на спину и прикусывая слегка его нижнюю губу, пока не без усилий тянет с бёдер узкие джинсы вниз вместе с бельём и обхватывает ствол.

— Потому что ты был тогда самым смешным, а ещё когда все легли, ты укрыл меня пледом, чтобы я не замёрз.

Чанбин замирает на этих словах и чувствует себя максимально по-дурацки. Потому что Сынмин сейчас сказал буквально, что влюбился в него с первого взгляда на собственном посвяте?!

— Подожди, ты… что?

— Ты всё правильно услышал, не заставляй меня повторять.

— И ты целых три года…?

Сынмин мычит и отводит глаза, часто моргая, а Чанбин понимает, что… ну, приехали. Понимает, что ему признаются в любви, пока он обхватывает ладонью член. Прекрасно, лучше момента вообще не придумаешь.

— И ты сейчас сам напросился к нам в компанию, чтобы…?

Сынмин снова мычит и смотрит то ли в стену, то ли в потолок.

— И Феликс знал, поэтому…?

— Да, хён, да, да и да! — взрывается Сынмин, хоть и не кричит, а говорит довольно тихо, но слишком эмоционально. Зато наконец в глаза смотрит. — И согласился я на пирсинг по той же самой причине. И избегал — тоже. И сейчас всё это происходит только потому, что…

— Тшш…

Чанбин двигается выше и зачёсывает пальцами назад его растрёпанные длинные волосы, целуя мягко, и обнимает за пояс.

— Одевайся.

Сынмин смотрит на него ничего не понимающими чёрными бусинами и, кажется, готов продолжить самобичеваться прямо здесь. Только этого не хватало. Чанбин нехотя — хотя настрой весь уже улетел в дыру благодаря этому разговору по душам — слезает с него и натягивает обратно джинсы, застёгивая ширинку.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы уходим, — тихо и безапелляционно.

Чанбин не ждёт, пока Сынмин оденется, и первым покидает комнату, направляясь в гостиную. Пытается выиграть время немного привести свои мозги в порядок, но, кажется, это невозможно. Он выглядывает из-за угла коридора, наблюдая, как все до сих пор играют в дженгу, перекрикивая друг друга так, что разобрать хоть кого-то отдельно невозможно, но не успевает позвать Чана, как чувствует ладонь на плече.

Сынмин смотрит на него потеряно, закусывая нижнюю губу, и показывает руками накидку.

— Иди обувайся пока, я заберу всё, — кивает в сторону прихожей Чанбин и оборачивается ко всем. — Чани-хён, можно тебя на секунду?

Пока Чан поднимается с пола, Сынмин успевает смыться.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Чан и видит, как в прихожей загорается свет. — Вы уходите, что ли? — обеспокоенно.

— Да, тут такое дело… — Чанбин потирает ладонью шею в замешательстве и вспомнил про просьбу Сынмина. — Мин сказал, его кофта где-то тут.

Феликс, всё это время косивший в их сторону и слушавший вполуха, тут же подрывается к дивану, чтобы снять с подлокотника длинный кардиган и принести Чанбину.

— Уходите? А Сынмин где?

— В прихожей.

— Бини, ты знаешь, что можешь мне доверять? — Чан спрашивает осторожно, дождавшись пока Феликс улизнёт попрощаться с Сынмином, и трогает его за предплечье.

— Всё в порядке, хён. Давай потом, ладно? И там это… мы немного помяли вашу постель. — Чанбин буквально ощущает, как заливается краской, пока выражение лица Чана становится из озабоченного вытянутым от удивления, а потом он усмехается и молча хлопает его по плечу.

— Я понял, можешь не рассказывать подробности.

Чан с Феликсом провожают их до двери, и Чанбин выпускает Сынмина первым.

— И куда мы? — впервые подаёт голос Сынмин, выйдя из подъезда. В лифте они оба как-то неловко молчали, и Чанбин даже не представлял, что говорить.

— Есть варианты? — Чанбин чешет затылок, пока не врезается в Сынмина, который решает развернуться и побыть немного на его уровне, стоя на ступеньку ниже. Чанбин даже ценит такую заботу. А потом вспоминает, что до сих пор мнёт в руках полосатый кардиган и решается накинуть его всё же на владельца — на улице не то чтобы сильно жарко.

— Варианты есть всегда. Вопрос только, почему ты отмёл вариант остаться там и продолжить. Вот это для меня загадка.

Сынмин хмурится, а Чанбин правда не понимает: то ли дурак, то ли так хорошо прикидывается.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что влюбился в меня, потому что я был таким хорошим и заботливым, а сейчас готов без выяснения обстоятельств записать в мудаки, которые пользуются моментом настолько, что секс главнее, чем девственность и чувства партнёра?

— Не смеши, с чего ты вообще взял про девственность? — усмехается Сынмин, но смотрит серьёзно и проницательно, так, что по спине бегут мурашки.

— Ещё скажи, что это не так, — щурится Чанбин.

Чанбин видит закушенную губу и всё толкует правильно. Поправляет полы кардигана, и без того ровно лежащие на ключицах Сынмина, и тихонько щёлкает его подушечкой пальца по носу. Внутри разливается тепло от того, как с ним себя ведёт Сынмин.

— Тебя сегодня дома ждут?

Сынмин только пожимает плечами слегка.

— Вообще, я сказал, что с ночёвкой к Феликсу ушёл. Так что раньше завтра...

— Понял, пойдём.

— Куда-а-а?

— Тут недалеко.

Они заваливаются в крохотную студию, находящуюся буквально через несколько домов, накупив в круглосутке упаковку дешёвого пива со снеками, а также по мелочи всякой дряни — нужной и ненужной.

— Мило, конечно, с твоей стороны было купить новую зубную щётку конкретно для меня, — разуваясь, наконец снова заводит диалог Сынмин, пока Чанбин бегает электровеником от кухни до ванны и обратно — неловко настолько, что не то что руки — ноги надо занять. — Но зачем? Если я у тебя в квартире впервые в жизни.

Чанбин хочет ляпнуть, что вряд ли последний, но передумывает за секунду до. Не хочется казаться абсолютным романтиком до мозга костей с порога. Он уже не раз обжигался — таких обычно сторонятся все кому ни лень. Даже девственники и забитые задроты.

В следующий раз, пока Чанбин пытается разложить на полу ют, Сынмин ловит его за обе руки, заставляя остановиться и наконец посмотреть в глаза. И Чанбин смотрит, часто моргая, против света — Сынмин на добрых полголовы выше. Тот смотрит на него непроницаемым взглядом, а потом немного наклоняется и касается его губ своими, от чего из ослабевших пальцев на пол падает подушка.

— Дыши, ладно?

Чанбин закашливается от такого откровенного, хоть и не обидного стёба, а потом делает слишком подконтрольный глубокий вдох. Оказывается, и сам не заметил, как дышать перестал.

— Кажется, не из-за меня ты оттуда свалил, я прав? — Голос Сынмина настолько непривычно низкий, что по спине бегут мурашки.

— Если бы дело было только во мне, я бы свалил без тебя. Как сделал ты в своё время.

Сынмин кривится от припоминания, а потом поднимает с пола подушку.

— Дашь что-нибудь переодеться? Я пока расстелю.

Чанбин кивает и честно пытается. В конечном итоге на Сынмина налезает с первого раза лишь футболка — он по-джентльменски выбирает самую длинную из своего арсенала, который не то чтобы огромен. Спортивки и шорты с Сынмина сваливаются, поэтому он отказывается от них вовсе, оставаясь в одних трусах. Сам же Чанбин надевает шорты и футболку, вопросительно смотря на бёдра Сынмина, обтянутые тонкой чёрной тканью боксеров.

— Ты буквально час назад видел меня совсем без них, в чём проблема?

«Да вообще никаких проблем», — думает Чанбин и притаскивает из кухни пиво с чипсами, гася везде свет и врубая ноут, стоящий на низком столе. Предоставляет Сынмину выбор фильма и заваливается рядом, ставя между ними огромную миску с чипсами. Он, конечно, изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках, потому что на его постели почти полностью домашний Сынмин, которого треть курса исправно называла щеночком. Чанбин тоже пару раз про себя порывался, пока не увидел, как Сынмин глазами сверкает на подобное прозвище. Складывалось даже впечатление, что палец в рот не клади — по локоть откусит.

Чанбин вскрывает вторую банку по ходу фильма, понимая, что вообще не вникает в сюжет. В голове так пусто, что там до сих пор одна чёткая мысль, которую он не решается озвучить. Сынмин рядом с ним таскает только чипсы, стараясь лишний раз не хрустеть, чтобы было слышно, о чём говорят герои, но потом он переставляет уполовиненную миску за Чанбина, нагло отбирает ради одного глотка банку, после чего устраивается на его груди, закинув на него же руку и ногу.

— Спать хочешь? — спрашивает Чанбин тихо, и Сынмин поднимает голову.

— Неловкость разбавляю. Ты всё равно фильм не смотришь — у тебя в голове так шестерёнки со скрипом крутятся, что я их, кажется, даже слышу.

Чанбин, не вставая, отставляет банку с пивом на столик, где стоит ноутбук, и захлопывает у того крышку, погружая комнату во мрак. А потом ещё несколько секунд смотрит туда, где лицо Сынмина, которое он конечно не видит, ещё не привыкнув в темноте.

— Я совсем дурак, да? Что увёл…

Договорить ему не даёт Сынмин, наваливаясь грудью и затыкая поцелуем. Дыхание спирает в момент, но потом становится легче, когда тот перелезает на его бёдра. Приходится сесть, чтобы можно было легко подтянуть к себе вплотную Сынмина за пояс и углубить поцелуй, касаясь ладонью его длинной шеи. Тот трогает языком его пирсинг, обводит кончиком и дразнится своим, проводя шариком по его верхней губе. У обоих дыхание сбитое и тяжёлое, и Сынмин обхватывает ладонями его шею, проводит большими пальцами чуть ниже скул и снова припадает к губам, пока Чанбин едва может сдержать себя от того, чтобы не залезть руками под футболку на пояснице, которую незаметно мнёт в пальцах.

— Ты меня боишься. — Сынмин слегка отстраняется и дышит шумно, касаясь его губ большим пальцем. Чанбин не понимает, слышит он в его голосе разочарование или нет.

— Я не…

— Это не вопрос, хён. Ты пытался трахнуть меня на той кровати часа полтора назад — так у тебя глаза горели, а сейчас ведёшь себя, словно…

— Словно передо мной девственник? Но ведь так и есть, — резонно возмущается Чанбин, не понимая претензий, а Сынмин в довесок к своему напору ещё и бёдрами вжимается в его пах, мол, посмотри, что ты наделал.

— Нет, словно девственник тут ты и совсем не знаешь, что делать.

— Но…

— Чанбин-щщи! — рычит Сынмин, предупреждая.

— Вау, как мы заговорили, — почти взрывается Чанбин. — Ты почти трусы с меня стягивал только что.

— Заткнись, — шипит Сынмин, когда Чанбин, сминая его ягодицы ладонями, вжимает в себя. — Так-то лучше…

Чанбин благодарен ему за порыв разозлить на ровном месте, потому что раздражение быстро гасится желанием и страстью, когда он валит Сынмина на постель и задирает футболку до подмышек, сразу накрывая сосок губами и слегка втягивая в рот. Облизывает заодно пару пальцев, чтобы и второй не оставлять без внимания. Грудная клетка под ладонями неровно вздымается, а пахом Сынмин всё плотнее прижимается к нему, выпрашивая ещё ласки.

Чанбин всё равно медлит, когда просовывает пальцы под резинку трусов Сынмина, сжимая сочный бок. Возвращается к его губам и, уже слегка привыкнув к темноте, заглядывает в чёрные бездонные глаза.

— Просто скажи, что ты не пожалеешь, — шепчет он неуверенно, боясь, что Сынмин снова переведёт всё в шутку или начнёт сыпать сарказмом по новой. Но Сынмин, на удивление лишь слегка улыбается и качает головой, притягивая к себе за шею.

— Как я могу жалеть о том, чего хотел так долго? — вопрос явно риторический, потому что тонет в новом поцелуе, пока Сынмин нетерпеливо тянет шнурок на пижамных штанах Чанбина, чтобы просунуть ладонь и слегка обхватить ствол. В его положении это не очень удобно и касания получаются такими лёгкими и беспорядочными, что Чанбин пропускает момент, когда тормозить поздно — он просто притягивает его, углубляет поцелуй и кусает губы, пачкая вязким и руку Сынмина, и постель, и кучу одежды.

Сынмин смотрит на него, тяжело дышащего, с любопытством и некой тревогой, вытаскивая руку из его штанов и перехватывая другой за поясницу.

Чанбин словно смотрит и не видит. То ли длиннющая чёлка мешает, то ли в глазах уже темнеет от оргазма, но он упирается лбом Сынмину в плечо, продолжая буквально глотать воздух ртом, и в горле в момент пересыхает.

— Я на секунду, — просит Чанбин, но с места не двигается. Хочется доползти до открытой банки с пивом, а ещё где-то там на столе валялись презервативы и смазка. Но не покидает ощущение, что на этом они этот дурацкий вечер и закончили.

Под столом обнаруживается салфетница, и Чанбин не без помощи Сынмина приводит в относительный порядок себя и постель, скидывает павшие жертвой пижамные штаны и наваливается на Сынмина, слегка смочив горло пивом.

— Ты как обожравшийся кот, — смеётся Сынмин, накрывая Чанбина тонким одеялом. — Своё получил, и на этом всё.

— Прости, я не думал, что буду реагировать на тебя из-за неопытности так остро, — бубнит ему в плечо Чанбин. — Завтра я весь твой, обещаю.

— Не загадывай, — смеётся Сынмин, взъерошивая его густые волосы. — Но ты и вправду реагируешь сильнее, чем я мог себе представить. И я претендент на твой утренний стояк.

— Договорились. Спасибо, что понимаешь...

— Дело не в понимании, а в том, что на моём плече лежит кусок пластилина, который сам не встанет.

Они ещё недолго лениво целуются, прежде чем Чанбин засыпает, обнимая Сынмина буквально всем телом.

Первая мысль, которая приходит в голову Чанбину, когда тот просыпается и видит спящего рядом Сынмина, — это «какого чёрта?». Вторая — «как же я вчера облажался...» — догоняет через пару секунд, и Чанбин бьётся затылком о не слишком мягкий ют, закрывая глаза ладонью. Третьей мыслью «я кончил, а он нет, хотя он хотел явно больше» добивает окончательно.

— Если ты решил самоубиться поутру, подожди, когда я полностью проснусь, ладно? — сонно тянет Сынмин и на ощупь, не открывая глаза, сгребает Чанбина в объятиях. — Я хочу это видеть.

— Посмотри без меня, — ворчит Чанбин ему в грудь и накрывается с головой углом одеяла.

Сынмин тихо хихикает, а потом выбирается из его объятий, встаёт и уходит, оставляя его одного самобичеваться. Сначала Чанбин слышит шум воды из ванной, потом шарканье, стук шкафов и холодильника на кухне, а потом наконец и хлопок входной двери с пиликаньем автозамка. Ушёл, значит.

Чанбин воет на всю квартиру из-под одеяла, а потом риторически выдаёт:

— Ну, по крайней мере, не сказать, что я этого не ожидал.

Он отпинывает одеяло в сторону, переворачиваясь на живот, и вместе с тем желание умереть увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии: Сынмин стоит у самой входной двери при полном параде и с любопытством уже не первую, вероятно, минуту наблюдает театр одного актёра Со Чанбина.

— Успокоился? — со смешком спрашивает Сынмин, привалившись к стене спиной и сложив руки на груди. — Я собирался в магазин, потому что у тебя в шкафу, кроме дрянного три-в-одном, ничего нет, а его пить невозможно — проще сахар пожевать. Но я не думал, что ты устроишь такое представление… Хотел спросить, надо ли что купить ещё?

— Верёвку с мылом.

Сынмин бессовестно ржёт и, открывая дверь, спрашивает код от неё, чтобы потом попасть обратно.

— Мой день рождения… — говорит Чанбин, опосля мозг подкидывает идею, что надо бы назвать дату, но Сынмин опережает его, говоря «окей», и выходит. — Окей?.. В смысле «окей»?

Сынмин возвращается довольно быстро — Чанбин только успевает принять наскоро душ и выйти сильно посвежевшим после вчерашнего вечера. Он хоть выпил и не много, но вкупе с пережитыми эмоциями и того количества хватило, чтобы нормально так вдарить в голову. Застаёт он Сынмина за нарезанием лука, пока на сковороде шкворчат только-только вылитые яйца. На столе рядом с ним — картонная упаковка с двумя стаканами холодного кофе.

Чанбин не знает, что сказать — просто обнимает Сынмина со спины и утыкается лбом в позвоночник. Таким уязвлённым и виноватым он себя давненько не чувствовал, хотя, казалось бы, за что вообще? Тот высыпает в сковороду зелёный лук и перемешивает лопаткой ещё не успевшее полностью схватиться яйцо, превращая единый блин в кучу кусочков с зеленью, после чего выключает огонь. А потом поворачивается к нему лицом — Чанбину приходится расцепить кольцо рук и упереться в столешницу позади Сынмина — и запрыгивает на стол.

— Долго мне ещё себя ущербно чувствовать рядом с тобой? — спрашивает Чанбин, скорее снова риторически. — Купил продуктов на родительские деньги, готовишь мне тут, ещё и на секс разводишь. При том, что я буду твоим первым. Если буду вообще…

Сынмин мягко улыбается на его угрюмые претензии, но сказать он ничего не успевает — в заднем кармане его джинсов вибрирует телефон. Чанбин видит на дисплее «мама» и понимает, что сказка, будь она даже херовой по всем фронтам, кончилась — принцессу зовут домой кушать.

— Алло, — у Сынмина такой тихий динамик, что Чанбин даже не слышит, что ему говорят. — Да, мам, я как раз собирался домой ехать. Через час? О, ладно. Что купить? Посмотрю, остались ли у меня деньги… Хорошо. Я тоже тебя люблю. — Сынмин сбрасывает звонок и неловко смотрит на Чанбина, понимая, как выглядит ситуация. — Мне надо идти… Твой дом дальше от метро, чем Феликса с Чаном, так что мне придётся пробежаться, чтобы успеть вовремя. Ну не смотри на меня так…

Чанбин хочет спросить «как?», но боится, что его взгляд сейчас красноречивее некуда. Он тянется за поцелуем, и Сынмин отвечает на него нежно, касаясь лишь кончиком языка его губ, языка и кромки верхних зубов, обнимает ногами и касается ладонями плеч. Сожаление давит на них даже сильнее, чем Сынмин, и Чанбину приходится отстраниться.

— Ты говорил про деньги с матерью, ты всё потратил на еду?

— Брось, — усмехается Сынмин и спрыгивает со стола, чтобы пойти обуваться. — Десять тысяч вон на кофе и лук — пустяки. Яйца у тебя в холодильнике были. Не парься, я не всё потратил.

— Ну кофе хоть забери, — предлагает Чанбин, вытаскивая один стакан из коробки. Сынмин качает головой и, мимолётно касаясь его губ напоследок, исчезает за дверью.

А Чанбин, как дурак, остаётся наедине с яичницей и двумя стаканами ледяного американо.

***

— То есть ты не просто облажался — ты его дважды не…

— Хён! — раздосадовано воет Чанбин в трубку, а на заднем фоне у Чана ещё и Феликс заливается. Прекрасно, теперь они оба в курсе. — Что мне делать?

— Ну для начала… — начинает Чан, но его перебивает Феликс.

— Хён, можно я скажу?

— Коль не шутишь…

— Хён, не парься. Он тобой так грезил первые два курса, что мы думали, сталкером заделается…

— А что потом случилось? — интересуется Чанбин и одновременно боится, что Феликс обломает все его надежды.

— Потом он просто сдался и тихонько фанбоил только мне в личку, потому что боялся, что Хёнджин, если прочухает его симпатию, сдаст тебе с потрохами — вы ж в доску друзья.

— Так, стоп, а дату моего дня рождения он откуда знает? — вспоминает утренний казус Чанбин.

— А ты не помнишь свои ежегодные анонимки?

— Твою ж…

Чанбин вспоминает об этом вместе со звонком в дверь, который слышат и Чан с Феликсом. За окном уже поздний вечер, и он понятия не имеет, кто бы это мог быть в такое время, да ещё и в квартире, в которой он зависает очень редко, чаще оставаясь спать на работе на диване.

— Иди открывай, герой-любовник, — смеётся Чан и прощается.

На улице непроглядная темень, так что Чанбин с опаской идёт открывать дверь. За порогом оказывается Сынмин в чёрных джинсах и футболке, поверх которой белая расстёгнутая олимпийка. На плече висит увесистый рюкзак, а в руках — огромное ведро мороженого.

— Не знал, какое ты любишь — взял клубничное, — скромно улыбается Сынмин, потирая затылок. — Впустишь?..

Чанбин словно выходит из оцепенения, тут же отходя в сторону и принимая из рук Сынмина мороженое. Ситуация столь неловкая, что даже шорохи, которые тот издаёт, снимая кеды, заставляют Чанбина дёргаться.

_«А помнишь свои ежегодные анонимки?»_

Чанбин трёт лицо ладонью и идёт искать ложки. Останавливается у столешницы и упирается в неё руками, поставив ведро и уставившись в пустую стену. Сынмин останавливается за его спиной, кладя руки ему на плечи, и именно это становится пусковым крючком.

— Знаешь, что? — взрывается Чанбин, оборачиваясь к нему лицом, и он понимает, что Сынмин внезапно… его такого боится. — Это я был слеп все эти три года, или это ты так хорошо скрывался за анонимными подарками, но, чёрт, ты кого пристрелил ради того, чтобы подарить мне смартфон ровно тогда, когда мой старый разлетелся вдребезги? Ты что, миллионер? Или это тоже на родительские? Клянусь, если бы я знал, кто это всё дарит, я бы вернул всё владельцу.

— Но владелец ты.

— Это слишком дорогие подарки, Сынмин.

— Которые ты себе не мог тогда позволить. — Сынмин бьёт по самому больному, но в целом, он не так уж и не прав. Постоянные перебивки с одной подработки на другую не позволили бы Чанбину купить себе ни телефон, ни тем более ноутбук.

— И сейчас не могу, — огрызается Чанбин, вспоминая, что, если бы не мать, которая вечно суёт нос в его дела и порой приходит в гости, он бы не снимал и даже эту комнатушку в старой раздолбанной вилле.

— Это не родительские деньги, перестань. У меня есть неплохая подработка. И я не мог смотреть, как ты занимаешь и перезанимаешь деньги у всех, у кого только возможно, чтобы другим вернуть, пока у следующих не накапливались долги. Хён, ты жил буквально в кредит, пока я не подарил тебе ноут, на котором ты смог подрабатывать хотя бы курсачами…

— Спасибо, что ли? — Чанбин не понимает, почему до сих пор злится, потому что ноутбук действительно сильно помог ему, а узнай он сразу, от кого такие подарки, то вернул бы в тот же день.

— Не очень-то искренне, но пожалуйста.

Чанбин бессильно закрывает лицо руками, пропускает между пальцев волосы, сжимая их и оттягивая до боли. Сынмин долго стоит истуканом, но всё же молча прижимает к себе.

— Я не знаю, какого хрена ты всё ещё здесь… — через усилие бормочет Чанбин и едва заставляет себя поднять голову, хмуря брови. — Я вообще не идеал парня, я всё порчу, я срываюсь на тебе, хотя ты виноват, наверное, только в том, что так долго молчал. Я не знаю… Я не умею в нормальные отношения двух нормальных людей, не могу, стоя прямо перед тобой, сформулировать всё так красиво, как это получается обычно, и несу какой-то чистейший бред. У меня даже в постели ничего не получается с тобой. А ты приходишь весь такой красивый с ведром клубничного мороженого и давишь мне на мою мозоль неидеальности.

— Хён, ты иногда такой ребёнок, — тихо говорит с улыбкой Сынмин. — Я угадал с мороженным?

Чанбин мнётся, потому что Сынмин очевидно смещает фокус беседы в безопасное русло, и чувствует благодарность за это.

— На триста процентов. Ты мог бы написать, что придёшь… Я бы встретил тебя у метро. Время-то уже… — раздражается снова на пустом месте Чанбин. — И, кстати, как тебя так поздно отпустили?

— Я сказал, что у меня сейчас месяц, загруженный проектами, и я буду ночевать у Ликса по выходным. А потом у меня и вовсе сессия. Ты же не против?

— Так это у тебя вещи в рюкзаке?

— Кое-какие, — качает головой Сынмин. — Оставлю у тебя, чтобы каждый раз не думать, в чём спать.

Чанбин вспоминает сваливавшиеся с него прошлой ночью спортивки и шорты и улыбается.

— Я тебя напугал? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Чанбин, потому что видеть Сынмина таким снова совсем не хочется. Особенно когда сам являешься источником страха.

— Не ожидал, хотя стоило. Я же знаю, что ты перфекционист.

— Прости.

— Всё в порядке. Но мороженое стоит либо убрать в морозилку, либо вскрыть и начать есть.

— Только… ещё момент. Я действительно часто пропадаю на работе и порой даже остаюсь там ночевать, поэтому лучше предупреждай, что ты хочешь прийти или увидеться, хорошо? Я не люблю оставаться здесь в одиночестве.

— Хочешь, чтобы я переехал к тебе? — выгибает бровь Сынмин с коварной ухмылкой.

— Полегче, парень, мы ещё вчера буквально лично познакомились, а ты уже форсируешь события, — пугается напора уже Чанбин.

— Ну я ж не в брак вступить предлагаю…

— Действительно. Я уже говорил, я не умею в нормальные человеческие отношения.

— А если у тебя будет выбор «я или клубничное мороженое», что ты выберешь?

Сынмин поднимает со стола ведро.

— Конечно мороженое, оно же клубничное и вопросы всякие каверзные не задаёт! — Чанбин тихо проскальзывает между ним и столом в комнату, зная, что после своих слов точно получит, и не прогадывает — Сынмин пускается за ним.

— Ах ты гад…

— А я предупреждал! — хватает Чанбин с пола подушку, пытаясь отбиваться. — А всё — поздно слова назад забирать.

Сынмин залавливает его вместе с подушкой, валит на ют, успев отставить мороженое подальше, и принимается щекотать.

— Я измажу себя этим мороженым и буду смотреть, как ты полночи будешь меня облизывать, понял? — резко прекращает Сынмин, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Чанбина.

— Заманчиво, начинай, — облизывается он и получает локтем под дых, но возмущённо мычит он уже ему в губы. — Чёрт, скажи мне кто тогда, что тот самый бесячий своим занудством староста с потока Хёнджина на посвяте будет мне спустя три года предлагать измазать себя мороженым, чтобы дать облизать…

— Замолчи… Мороженое растает… — между поцелуями шепчет Сынмин.

— Пусть тает. Если ты будешь обмазываться холодным, то заболеешь и у твоих родителей возникнут вопросы.

— Резонно. Так я или мороженое?

— Мороженое. На тебе.

Fin.


End file.
